A Cliché Not So Cliché Story
by jojo07
Summary: Everyone has heard about the typical love story where the boy gets the girl and they live happily ever after. But what people tend to forget is that life isn't always like that. Naruto and Hinata came to realize how cruel the world can be but also something akin to forgiving too. A love story that's typical yet not so typical at all. AU. NaruHina. Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto


**A Cliché Not So Cliché Story**

**決まり文句ではないので、決まり文句の物語**

* * *

><p>"I love you Naruto-kun!"<p>

In a typical love story, Naruto would have responded with a heartfelt response such as: "Hinata, I love you too and for such a long time." And he'll lean down and place a passionate kiss on her stunned lips and the story will end. But in real life, in the real world, there are no happy endings like the kinds the authors give out in their sappy romances and too perfect of a world. In the real world we deal with ups and downs, disappointments and surprises, roads that lead us to nowhere and roads that take us to places beyond our imagination. In the real world, Naruto was stunned and somewhat confused. How did this happen? Naruto thought back from the first time he made friends with his best friend Hinata and fast forward it to the present and for the life of him he couldn't find a single hint that gave out that she _loves _him. But then again, he was known for being a dense idiot and he reluctantly had to agree with that observing fact.

"Uh…Hinata…I don't know…ano…"

Hinata, blushing and facing away from her love, nodded slowly. She came to terms the moment she saw pity, sadness, and surprise in those sapphire eyes she fell in love when she was twelve years old. Now, being nineteen years old and facing her best friend and love, she regretted confessing to him. Why did she do it again? That's right. She's read a million romance books on how the girl always gets the boy or the boy always gets the girl. The shy weirdo falls in love with the star athlete and they marry after graduating high school. The cold hearted boss falls hard for his obnoxious and bright assistant. All those stories built a sort of hope in the young girl's mind. That and the advice her great friend Sakura-chan gave her, "_If he doesn't recuperate your feelings, why waste your time on a lost love?_" But now seeing the awkwardness she's made between the two in a bustling café, she regretted those four words so much.

"Naruto-kun, I understand if you don't return my feelings…" She fidgeted and her light lavender eyes never left the hot coffee on her table. "But…but can we still be friends? The best of friends…?" It was quiet and Hinata was too afraid to look up and see her friend's face. One of the quirks of being friends with a person so long is the ability to read how they felt by just a glance their way. She didn't want to see the disgust look he had on his face when he heard her request.

"Of course, Hinata!" She glanced up quickly and saw a strained smile on his face, his hand scratching the back of his neck. He was nervous.

"A-Are you sure…?" He saw her faltering and a flash of insecurity presented itself in her eyes.

"I'm sure." He grasped her hands without a second thought and squeezed it reassuringly, the nervousness disappearing in a blink of an eye. If there was one thing Naruto hated the most it was Hinata's insecurities. "C'mon, let's finish our da—I mean, our drinks so we can go to the movies." He coughed unsurely and smiled to cover up his mistake.

Hinata nodded and they resumed their talk as if she never confessed but really it was there in the front of their minds and it will stay there for as long as both of them shall live.

* * *

><p>If one were to glance at Naruto and Hinata's friendship, the immediate thought that they'll receive would be: they're a couple. It's obvious, they'll say, because he always asks her out to "dates" and she'll respond with a positive while blushing and glancing at everything but him. He was chivalry, they'll note, as he opened the doors for her or when he pays their lunches and dates and little sweets she'll want from the stores. She was sweet and caring, they'll coo, as she worries over his scratches and bruises or offer to tutor him. They were ying and yang, a perfect combination of the perfect balance. He compliments her shyness and quiet strength while she compliments his non-wavering determination and brash attitude.<p>

Way before that unfortunate day, he'll always ask her to go on "dates" with him and he was too dense to notice the effect his words had on her. But she'll always say yes no matter how much it hurt her when he'll flirt with the cashier—though his sweet words and kind smiles never got the response he wanted—or how he never saw it as more than a friend date sort of thing. By the end of the day, however, she'll be smiling and laughing at one of his jokes or just sigh out of happiness when she remembers that all day she was with her Naruto.

Naruto always made sure to keep a smile on her face when they were in school or in her house or his house or anywhere they were together. There was something about her smile that left him satisfied with himself—his ego was already inflated as it was—and her laugh made him laugh as well. So, always, always, he'll try to make her laugh or make her smile or make her talk about herself. He remembered the first day he decided to make friends with her. It was as if she had her own shell that she'll crawl in whenever he made a loud sound—which was always—or when someone she didn't know tried talking to her. Her stuttering was worse when she was younger and her insecurities never left her despite all his dedication on trying to make her see that she was the perfect female anyone has ever seen. He tried to show her that when she smiles that smile that made little dimples appear and that flushed her cheeks that she was truly beautiful and it made every male do a double take on her. He tried so hard to make her see that there was nothing wrong with her despite the venom words her father would spit at her every day and every night. And finally, finally, after years of work she finally put away those insecurities to live up to the observations her dear friend has told her over the years. He saw as she blossomed from a nervous wreck to a woman with an erect spine and chin up high yet carrying that shyness and caring personality. He heard her talking more—that sweet, sweet, melody voice—and loved the way she'll talk about her future and cinnamon rolls and how was your day today? It made sense to him when she doesn't initiate the conversation because he learned that she felt conceited if she started talking about her day. But if that made her conceited, he said one day, then that makes him the most conceited person she knows. She laughed then and corrected him by saying he was the most selfless person she has ever met. It was a relationship he wouldn't trade anything for—not even a limitless bowls of ramen.

And Hinata can testify that same statement. Nothing can be better than her relationship with her blond friend. The moment he approached her when they were both six years old made a great difference in her life. It was because of him that she had the confidence to say no and speak her thoughts. It was because of him that she could walk with her back straight and look into people's eyes when she talks to them. He leant her so much that she has no idea on how to repay him. Before she met him she had such dark thoughts and depressing ideas and that she _just couldn't wait till she dies_. Her family didn't glance at her so much because they were concerned and worried over her small figure and not so coldhearted attitude. It was fear that drove her father away and made him focus on her outstanding and cool younger sister. At nights, in her luxurious room, she'll glance at the moon and pray with all her might that Kami-sama would send a savior to her because she'll die soon out of sadness. Every night she'll be beside her window without fault and pray and pray till her knees hurt. Her loneliness overdrove her social life and kept her from starting any kind of friendship. She was alone till Naruto, in all his loud and bright glory, came to _her _and asked if she wanted to draw with him. For a moment she was caught between saying yes and no. She wanted to, so badly, but what if he didn't like her? It'll hurt more than ever. But he reassured her with, "_Don't worry! I'm not an artist myself but I'll try. You should too. I promise I won't laugh!_" Something akin to a light descending from the sky shown on Naruto that day and something flickered within her, pushing her towards him and his bright personality. It was a decision she'll never come to regret.

After some time of being friends she decided to present Uzumaki Naruto to her father, something that she's been hesitating to do but he convinced her that all will be well. "_I'll go meet your father and you'll go meet my parents!_" She'll never forget how her father was surprise when Naruto came over and demonstrated manners that surprised everyone in her family. She was afraid that any minute her father will say something awful but then Naruto cleaned his mouth and placed his chopsticks beside his empty plate. He stared at her thirty something year old father in the eye and spoke with a confidence that any eight year old lacked, "_Look, Hyuuga-sama, I've seen what you've done with Hinata and I don't like it at all! You should stop lookin' at your fortune and money and stuff and focus on your daughter cuz she loves you! I just don't see how a parent will not love their kids, dattebayo._" With that surprising speech, Naruto bowed as respectable as possible and asked if he can be escorted out. Her father asked about their relationship that night and everything there was about Uzumaki Naruto. With a blush and a stutter, she began to recall everything she knew about her friend and after an hour or so talking about nothing but Naruto, she stated with a fierce determination in her young eyes, "_I will be friends with Naruto till we're older._" It was something that astounded her father and approved, only slightly, of their relationship.

As Hinata can remember vividly about Naruto's first encounter with her father, Naruto remembers—with a smile—the day Hinata came over to the Namikaze-Uzumaki house hold. She was nervous, of course, but Naruto reassured her that everything will go well. Well, he hoped it will. As they approach, Hinata would stop multiple times and tell him that maybe this was a bad idea. Naruto shot down her statements and said that his parents will just love her. And love her they did. The moment Naruto opened the door, took off his shoes, and yelled that he was home; his parents were just around the corner. Now, standing in her white socks and staring at the floor, Hinata didn't see when Naruto's mother's face lit up. She immediately rushed to the little girl's side and squatted to her level. Hinata gasped when a beautiful woman with violet eyes and red hair that reached her ankles blocked her vision and reddened when the young woman smiled. "_I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina! My, you are a beautiful little girl dattebane. Naruto-kun, you've done a fine job of finding a beautiful friend_." Naruto still remembers the blush that dusted his cheeks and distinct "_Kaa-chan!_" was released from his little body. Minato approached slower and much more careful, first squatting down like his wife did and smiled at the blushing girl who looked about to pass out. "_I'm Namikaze Minato. It's a pleasure to meet you Hyuuga-chan._" Hinata remembered her manners and bowed with an apology on her lips and stuttering her name. Ashamed that she already made a bad impression, she sulked before a booming laughter caused her to glance up. Uzumaki-sama was laughing and holding onto her husband while Namikaze-sama was smiling. "_The formalities are not needed here, young one. Please come in and let's eat. Naruto's just dying for ramen_" Since then, Kushina and Hinata had a mother-daughter relationship, each seeking the other for advice that varied. Kushina will always remind the young Hyuuga how stunning she looks and if Naruto doesn't snatch her soon someone will.

They've gone through so much that they are dependent on one another. It was something beautiful and it took a lot of work to make it strong like it was today. It was their pride and joy. Something they have no shame in talking about.

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, wait, you did what?!" Sakura leaned forward, her pink locks brushing her cheeks. Ino, meanwhile, was closer to a sad looking Hinata and grasped the young woman's hand with a tight, iron grip.<p>

"Repeat it! Repeat it!"

"I-I told Naruto-kun that I loved him and he…h-he…"

"He rejected you, didn't he?" whispered Sakura, leaning back on her chair. She took her smoothie and bit on her straw, a spark in her green eyes. "That baka!"

"While I do agree with Miss Forehead over there, I don't understand why Naruto would do such a thing? I mean, why didn't he give you a chance? Heck, I would if I was a guy." Hinata blushed but smiled at her friend's statement.

But now that Ino phrased it like that, Hinata had to wonder why he didn't at least adventure down that road. Naruto would always flirt when he had a chance and he's confessed to her that he'll love to be with a woman who loves him back. So why didn't he take the opportunity she presented to him? Some part of her died at that point. Rejection was such a horrible feeling that it poisoned her system and made her want to curl into a ball and cry. Maybe eat something sweet while watching romance movies. The idea was appealing. But another part was just plain out curiosity. Why didn't he? Was she not good enough for him?

"Naruto-baka has no idea what he's missing out," continued Ino while drinking her ice coffee, her fingers tapping away on the glass table.

"Why don't you move on Hinata?" Hinata paused and nearly chocked on her juice. What did Sakura say just now? "You heard me Hinata. You can do way better. Remember when I told you that if he doesn't return your feelings why waste your time on him? I know, I know it's harsh—and don't look at me like that Ino!—but what if you try it? Dating someone, ne? Maybe it'll help…"

The three friends became quiet, each with their own thoughts. Hinata played with her fingers and tenderly touched the ends of her long blue-black hair. What if she did? Would it help?

"O-Okay."

Sakura looked up with wide eyes while Ino choked on her coffee. "What did you just say?"

"I-I said okay. I'll try it."

* * *

><p>Really, the dating world <em>sucked<em>! If anyone told you that you'll find the love of your life in the first try they were lying and probably just wanted you to waste your money in a very expensive restaurant that served food the size of a nickel. Seriously, who can eat this stuff? If Naruto were here he'll…

If Naruto were here but he wasn't.

Hinata tried to focus on her mystery date but her mind would wonder to Naruto. What was he doing right now? Was he playing the newest game of Street Fighter? Was he trying to beat the record of how many marshmallows he could hold in his mouth? Was he sleeping? Or maybe he was jumping from one ramen stand to another? Whatever he was doing she hoped that Sakura didn't tell Naruto that she started dating. She was sure that Naruto wasn't the jealous type but what would he think when he finds out that she started dating _right after _she confessed to him. Would he think badly of her? Her eyes flicked momentarily to her lap before looking at her date that was babbling away about his finances and his many, many cars. She hopes to Kami-sama that he won't think badly about her. Ever since her love confession, they haven't talked to each other in two weeks and five hours. It hurt to think that he was purposely avoiding her. She didn't strive to gain his attention every few seconds because he always had his attention on her. But now, in this restaurant that was an hour away from her home, she missed his random texts, his midnight phone calls, and the times he decided to drop by when he was in the neighborhood with takeout food when really he was standing outside her house for a good fifteen minutes. She missed it all and she screwed it up because she decided to spell out how she felt. How stupid of her to do such a thing.

"…and I really can't wait for the next meeting because I'm sure we'll make a million dollars with that contract. Oh, look at the time. I believe it's time to go, Hinata." Hinata winced when he used no honorific but covered it up with a quick nod. He paid the dinner and walked her out. They quickly reached her car and she was about to whisper a goodnight before he kissed her forehead and gave her frozen hand a card with digits on it. "Call me," he said before getting into a limousine that she didn't notice before.

She staggered into her car and sat down for a moment to collect her breathing. It wasn't that she wasn't use to kisses on the forehead but that was so unexpected that her heart nearly came out of her mouth. Pausing for a moment, she decided to head out to a place that always left her happy and giddy. Going into drive, she arrived to her destination quickly. In bold and big letters, Ichiraku Ramen was spelled out right before her eyes.

Getting out with a tremble and bright, red blush, she made her way inside. The owner and chef threw out a greeting and began to make her usual ramen. It wasn't a surprise that the owner has by now memorized what she liked. There wasn't a time in where didn't she visit this small restaurant with her beloved Naruto and not ordered the same thing. Finding a booth, she made herself comfortable and the owner's daughter, Ayame, greeted her with a smile and tea at hand. She placed the cup and teapot on the table and bid her farewell before scurrying off to another customer. The bell chimed signifying another customer but instead of hearing someone yelling an order she heard the playing of a guitar. Curious, Hinata looked up and a young man with shaggy brown hair and two triangles on each cheek began to play a tune that made her take a sharp breath in. Her heart increased in beat and she couldn't help but think about the future she'll never have with Naruto. A life she wished she had but will never happen. With a sad sigh, she looked down and began to form small patterns on the table's wooden surface. A shadow loomed over her and she straightened her back and grabbed a pair of chopsticks, thinking it was Ayame dropping off her order of ramen. Instead, to her surprise, the young man that was near the entrance a few minutes ago was now beside her, a wide and hopeful smile on his handsome face.

"Wow, you sure are a beautiful woman."

Hinata blushed and ducked her head. "A-Arigatou…"

He coughed embarrassingly before stating in a quick and high pitch voice, "Look, I need some money because my landlord is about to kick me out of my apartment and I just lost my job because some company bought us out and I have nothing else but this guitar that my mom gave me and please just help me out. A few yen would help, please?" Hinata understood that life was no easy-going road and was filled with hardships. It was sad that most thought that humans, as individuals, were invincible and are able to do almost anything if they set their mind to it. It was true, yes, but it was extremely hard to do so without the help of others. With that resolve, Hinata reached into her bag and pulled out some yen, happy to see some kind of flame in his young eyes. With a happy smile, the young man bowed and left to another table.

"Here's your bowl of ramen, Hinata!" Ayame placed the bowl of ramen in front of her and she whispered her thanks. Bowing slightly and murmuring her thanks to Kami-sama, she began to eat.

However, she couldn't forget about that smile.

* * *

><p>Finished with a warm tummy, Hinata walked out into the cold, brisk air. It was nighttime by now and she made sure to walk quickly to her car.<p>

"Oi, pretty lady!"

Quickening her pace, Hinata reached her car and fumbled with her keys.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." She screeched and a few people turned but the man with shaggy brown hair waved his hands quickly, his guitar strapped behind him.

"I-I'm not hurting her! I'm just here to repay a favor!" Some people walked away but some gave him a wary look. "Here let me show you guys." Unstrapping his guitar, he looked at Hinata and began to play a lovely tune that left her eyes watery and her hands clenching her shirt. With a smile on his face, he said, "The names Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. What's yours?"

Hesitating, a flash of a smiling blond man appeared before her. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata."

It wouldn't hurt to move on, would it?

* * *

><p>A loud, obnoxious knocking awoke Naruto from his slumber. Rolling out of his bed and crashing head first onto the floor, Naruto stumbled to his door, still half asleep. Opening the door without a care, his blurry eyes caught sight of bright, pink locks and dark hair.<p>

"Naruto, why are you only wearing boxers?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open and blushed when he saw Sakura and Sasuke in front of him. Screeching like a young girl, he slammed the door on Sakura's nose and she screamed in pain, screaming profanities as he ran to his room and throw on a random shirt and sweatpants. He opened his door and dodged the punch that was heading his way.

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you going to say anything?!" yelled Sakura as they stepped into the messy one bedroom apartment.

"No because he didn't do it on purpose."

Sakura sighed, slightly disappointed that her own boyfriend didn't get jealous. Her attention, however, changed to Naruto who was slowly making his way to his kitchen. "Geez, you're not going to offer us a seat or drinks?" asked Sakura with a bothered tone, making her way to the poorly made sofa and making herself comfortable, Sasuke sitting next to her.

Naruto grunted, still bothered that he was awaken so early. He blindly grabbed the first thing his hand touched in his refrigerator. He grabbed a cup and poured some milk into it. Gulping down the cool liquid, he immediately regretted it. He spit out the spoiled milk and nearly threw up in his sink. Looking at the carton, he sighed when he saw the expired date had been a few days back. Hinata would usually—

But Hinata hasn't been here since three weeks and six hours.

Naruto quietly poured out the rest of the liquid on his sink and threw away the carton while wiping away some milk from his lips. He never noticed how much her presence affected him until she stopped coming over with a smile on her face and bags of groceries in her hands. He always wondered all day and all night if she was okay and what she was doing. Was she thinking about him as much as he was thinking about her? Did her confession keep her awake like it did to him? Was he the only that remembered how soft her voice was when she said she loved him? Ever since that day her confession has haunted him. Was it right for him not to give her a chance? Hinata was a beautiful woman and he noticed it for quite some time so why didn't he go for it? Screw the fear; why not dive into the unknown? Why didn't he? Was he…regretting it?

"Naruto! What are you staring at?" Sakura's exclamation made him glance up.

"Ah, yeah, gomen ne…do you guys want anything?" he whispered, a sad look on his face.

Concerned, Sakura stood up and slowly made her way to her friend's side. She had an idea why he stopped suddenly and a look of pain flashed on his face. Should it really be in her place to tell him what's happening in Hinata's love life?"

"Sakura, tell him what you wanted to tell him so we can go home." Sasuke's drawled out voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she glanced at her boyfriend before nodding slowly.

"Tell me what?" Naruto's blue eyes looked at Sasuke before landing on Sakura's frowning face.

"Naruto…Hinata's dating someone right now. The only reason why I'm telling you is because…" The rest drowned out and the only thing he could feel and hear were his own heart beating quickly and an invisible force pushing against his chest. The pain was overwhelming to the point that he had to bite his lip from yelling out curses. Why was she dating someone? She had no right to—

But she did, he reasoned slowly and quietly. She wasn't his and he wasn't hers. But why was he reacting this way? During high school he always noticed when guys glanced at her and, if he was honest with himself, that little notion did bother him a bit but this pain that he was experiencing in this moment never happened. He was confused beyond belief.

Sakura must have noticed because she took several step backs. "Naruto, listen to me. The person Hinata's dating is coming to my party that's tomorrow. Think you can make it?" The unspoken concern lingered in the air, _"Think you'll be able to handle it?"_

Naruto nodded slowly at first then determinedly.

"Sakura, let's go." Sakura paused; reluctant to leave Naruto alone, but slowly made her way to the door.

"Ja ne, Naruto."

They closed the door and only then did Naruto let a mask of pain fill his face.

"Why am I hurting?"

* * *

><p>The party, despite it being a small and crowded place, was actually really nice. Naruto gazed at the photos that hung on the walls and chuckled when he came across some old photos.<p>

"Ah, she kept the one where I painted her face!" Naruto laughed as he gazed at the photo a bit longer before moving to the other one. He bit his lip and nearly regretted gazing at the photo. There, incased in a wooden frame, was a young Naruto hugging a young, blushing Hinata, a grin on his face and a shy smile on her own.

One hand gripped his plastic red cup while the other caressed Hinata's cheek, the cold glass stopping him from actually touching the picture. All night he thought about Hinata's confession and her request towards the end of that day. Was he afraid of hanging out with Hinata? If so, why was he afraid? Wouldn't it be the opposite effect if he ended up falling in love with his best friend?

But what if it doesn't work out? What if at the end they weren't compatible and all that happened in between the relationship ruined the chance of being friends once again?

With that realization, a cold shiver ran through him. He took in a deep breath and jumped when a gentle hand landed on his shoulder.

Turning around quicker than lightening, he came face to face with his best friend. God, had she always looked this beautiful? Her hair was tied up half way, some hair escaping the hair band. Her bangs framed her face and he noted the strained smile she was wearing. So she was uncomfortable with the situation too?

"Hi-Hinata…how…how've you been? What did you do today? Don't tell me you forgot to watch your favorite anime because let me tell you, so far the plot is thickening and I can't wait for the season finale!" And he kept babbling as if they didn't see each other for three weeks. Hinata didn't mind his mindless conversation. Many years with Uzumaki Naruto has taught her that his non-stop talking means two things: he's either trying to cover up the awkwardness she created or he's genuinely happy to see her. The latter seems to be winning. "But Hinata, tell me about you!"

She opened her mouth to respond with the same gusto when an arm encircled around her shoulders. She watched as Naruto's eyes moved from her to Kiba. She chanced a glance on Kiba and saw that he was smiling happy, his arm constricting slightly and pushing her more to his side.

"N-Naruto-kun, this is…Inuzuka Kiba-kun."

Both males glared at each other and Naruto had to stop from snorting. Was this the man Hinata is dating? It has to be some kind of joke. Hinata can do way better! Like someone like him.

That thought made him stop his seething.

"So you're Naruto. I've heard a lot about you."

Naruto grasped his cup. "Really? I haven't heard anything about you."

The tension was high and Hinata decided to cut it off. "Ano…Kiba-kun maybe you should start getting ready for the show."

"What show?" The question was directed to Hinata but Naruto's glare didn't falter from Kiba's heated gaze.

"Kiba-kun plays the guitar."

"Oh, really?" The sarcasm was clearly present and Kiba had to bite his tongue to retort. He's not about to snap in front of Hinata. Not here and not now.

Placing a slow and tender kiss on Hinata's cheek, that made her flush with a crimson color, he left before giving Naruto a glare that spoke millions. "_Stay away from her_."

Naruto felt a hot burning sensation make his way into his system. Stay away from her? How dare that piece of crap tell _him _to stay away from Hinata! Hinata was his best friend and no one can stop him from talking to her like they did back then.

Naruto forced laughter to come out and Hinata cocked an eyebrow, secretly worried about him. "So, uh, your boyfriend plays an instrument? Never took you as the type to like guys who play."

Hinata blushed quickly and a thought immediately came to mind. 'Does he remember my confession? I hope he doesn't think badly of me…' And that was the trigger to bring out her old insecurities, a side that she has yet to show Kiba.

Naruto's blue eyes widened when he saw the old biting lip and hand gripping shirt gesture. What brought on this sudden change? "Hey Hinata, hey, look at me." Her light lavender eyes glanced everywhere except him and a sudden panic began to rise within his chest. Putting his cup on a nearby table, he placed both hands on her shoulder and began to whisper instructions on breathing techniques. Slowly but surely she came around. Her insecurity bubble burst, leaving her breathing heavily and her eyes watery.

"A-Arigatou…"

"Wow, you haven't had an attack like that since we were young." Naruto gave a few reluctant steps back and gazed at her with concern blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

Hinata paused. Should she just wave it off or tell him the truth? She gripped her shirt suddenly when that thought crossed her mind. Why was she second guessing herself? This was her best friend! A friend who helped her since they were little and who's been by her side when life threw obstacles in her way. A friend who's leaned on her shoulder when his parents fought and who showed light in a road she thought she'll never take. The feelings she's dug deep down the following week surfaced and she realized that she can move on but her feelings towards him will never falter. Her first love will never disappear, no matter how much she tried. And she realized then that even though her confession might have brought some awkwardness, at least he'll know that someone loves him. A smiled coated her face and Naruto had to remember to breath.

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've hired some people to perform. If you can just go to the backyard, I'll appreciate it!" A happy and smiling Sakura led a group of people to the back, a serious looking Sasuke right behind her.

"Shall we go m'lady?" Naruto asked with a fake British accent, making Hinata laugh.

She grasped his arm and smiled. "I'll be happy to, my prince."

* * *

><p>Naruto begrudgingly agreed that Kiba knew how to play a guitar. And throughout the night Kiba presented many opportunities to ruin their relationship and take away Hinata. He saw it and came to the conclusion that the Inuzuka knew that Hinata had feelings for him and that his feelings for her were barely growing. He saw it yet took no course of action. Why couldn't his body just go over there and push them apart? Why couldn't he? The idea of Hinata moving on hurt. Sure, they'll still be best friends but what if he wanted more? To explore the unknown brings great risk and while people say to go for it, it's harder to do the action than to talk about it.<p>

And Naruto will come to regret that night.

* * *

><p>Now at twenty two years old, Naruto sat in his apartment, alone. Did he end up with Hinata? No, he didn't. He ruined the chances that life so graciously bestowed upon him. He didn't take any kind of action and for that he regrets it. Now older and much wiser, Hinata's confession is admired by him every day and every night since she first said it to him. It must have taken so much strength to whisper those powerful few words. To confess and be rejected must have broken her and yet he didn't talk to her for those three weeks. Even after Sakura's party he came to the conclusion that it should be best to leave Hinata alone with this Kiba. But it was a foolish mistake that he paid. Leaving her alone cost their friendship and years of buildup were destroyed by a few simple actions.<p>

He realized little by little how important she was to him as a best friend and as a future lover if he would have let her. She was perfect in every aspect and compliments him in every way as he does to her. Her laugh brought him happiness and her simple conversations made him smile. When he was with her, he saw nothing else but her and her voice and the dedication he's held to her over the years has passed over his head till a few years ago. But it was too late, he reasoned. He cut off all ties and decided to let it go. A life without Hinata seems boring to him. Living alone was the worst possible pain and torture he can give himself. Living by himself left him to do nothing but think about his life choices. Was it wrong of him to let her go? Was it wrong not to pursue a future relationship? It was fear that held him back and tragically, that's the reason for most unhappy and unrequited love cases.

A few weeks later Sakura came to him with an engagement ring on her finger and he was surprised by the lateness he was in his group of friends. What else happened? A thought came to mind and he was immediately worried about Hinata. How was her life?

"If you're wondering about Hinata, she's still with that Kiba guy." A silence settled between them and Sakura twisted her ring nervously. "I thought…I thought you'll notice how much you loved her because even when we were teens, everyone saw how much you cared for her. I just thought deep down you held feelings for her and you'll realize that you were wrong to let her go. I thought Kiba-san will help you guys but I guess it didn't…" Sakura glanced up and noted how short Naruto's hair got. "You cut your hair? It looks bad." She chuckled meaninglessly and tried to brighten the atmosphere. It was a lot to take in for a guy who purposely locked himself out of the loop. What else he didn't know about his friends?

"So all these three years…she's been with _him_?" Naruto looked at Sakura's green eyes and she nodded once, her eyes looking down when she saw the sadness swimming in his blue eyes. "Why…Why was I so stupid?!" He stood up suddenly and Sakura felt a flash of fear within her before it disappeared. Her muscles remained tense, however, when he began to pace around his small apartment. She noted how small and dull looking his place was. It was lacking something, she thought. It was lacking something but what?

"Is…does she still live in Konoha?"

Sakura stood up too and stretched. "Hai but she'll be leaving pretty soon. You still remember her old apartment, right?" Naruto paused his pacing and nodded slowly. "Well maybe you should say _farewell _to our little Hyuuga before she moves ne?" With that, she said her own goodbye before leaving Naruto to his own devices. It seemed as life gave the poor, twenty two year old man a second chance.

Walking down the hallway, Sakura noticed what Naruto's small apartment was lacking. "Life and color," whispered the fiancée and turned to glance once more before resuming her walk. "Hinata, he really needs you."

* * *

><p>Naruto walked briskly to Hinata's apartment, hoping that she's still there. The sudden bomb that Sakura dropped on him left him breathing heavily and his heart accelerating. His steps quickened and thoughts, a million of them, ran through his mind. What if she's engaged like Sakura was to Sasuke? What if she already bought the house with <em>that <em>Kiba? What if she doesn't love him anymore? That thought made him stop and fear, the emotion that at some point controlled his life, made him want to go back. But he was done being cautious, he reasoned, and it was time to do this the old Naruto-style.

"Jumping in without thinking," whispered Naruto, jogging to Hinata's house. A smile spread on his face and his red, long scarf was whipped behind by the cold wind. His eyes watered from the sudden cold breeze but he kept going. His legs began to burn but he kept pushing. Life seemed to slow him down by the cold weather but he didn't care. He knew what he wanted and he was done being afraid.

Her house came to view and he didn't bothering looking at the sign that said in bold letters, "Sold." Instead he slammed the door open and he noted with a pull from his heart all of the packed boxes stacking against her warm, purple walls. He nearly broke down there but someone came from around the corner.

His heart stopped when blue clashed against lavender and did she know how beautiful she looked? Three years did her good, he noted with a small smile. Her side bangs grew a little past her shoulders and her body began to take more shape. The shirt she was wearing hugged her body, showing her curves, and her shoes had a little heel on it that made her seem taller with an aura of independence. Yet, despite the new changes that left his minds in goo, her eyes were still tender and her smile was still soft.

"Naruto, is that you?" Her voice, he noticed with a bigger smile, was still quiet and soft. Soothing to the ear, he thought.

"Yeah, uh, I'm Naruto." 'Wow,' he thought with a smack on his forehead, 'great move dumbass.'

"What…what are you doing here?" The sudden appearance of her old friend brought waves upon waves of emotions. On one side, she was thrilled that he came on his own time to meet her once more. During the three years of lost contact, every waking moment Hinata imaged him storming in like those movies she's seen to declare his love to her. Yet he never did and it broke her heart to the very bone. Kiba was beside her through those times and she learned to let go and forget. Long forgotten feelings resurfaced upon seeing his adult-like face and his short yellow hair. But on the other hand, she was heartbroken. Why didn't he come sooner? A year ago was the perfect time before things stabilized in her life. It was a year ago that she began to lose hope and began to move on. It was painful to do and much more painful to go through but she managed to forget about her first love and focus on her future with Kiba.

He was the perfect man, she thought, like her Naruto but he'll never be him. Kiba will never be a Naruto. It was a foolish thought to use an innocent man like the Inuzuka but she tried and managed to forget about the Uzumaki. She came to love Kiba and she thought that her first love was buried deep within her but she was mistaken. In those three years there were hints that she still longed for the yellow-haired male. Whenever she heard her friends talking about him or Kiba bringing up their old friendship, her heart ached and her eyes watered. Was this Kami-sama's way of saying that she has yet to let go? Was this the ultimate and final test? Was he here to say goodbye?

Silence followed after her question and Hinata was afraid he'll respond with something that would hurt her. But then a gazed look coated his eyes and Hinata couldn't keep herself from looking away.

"Ano…would you like to sit down? I still have the seats out and I was just warming up some tea."

Naruto was really thinking along the lines of why was he there. But he was here and he saw her and he felt hope.

"Yeah, I'll like some tea." He closed the door and took off his shoes. He saw a pair of slippers and he noticed with a pang of pain that it was probably Kiba's.

"Do you have a tea in mind or are any fine for you?"

"Any is fine. What kind do you have though?" Slowly a bit of confidence grew within the blond and he made his way to her side. Hinata took a few deep breathes to control her beating heart and to cool down her blush.

"Is Gyokuro fine?"

"Oh, yeah, sounds fancy."

Hinata laughed and Naruto's laughter boomed in her quiet, small house. "It's not actually."

"Really?" A simple question led to hours and hours of conversation. Old pals resuming where they left off three years ago and it felt _wonderful_. By midnight, they were both heaving with hurting cheeks from smiles that felt like at any moment it'll rip their faces in half. The laughter died down and he slowly came to the realization that it was now or never.

"Hinata, I'm just going to say this and you can stop me at any time if I make you uncomfortable but I just have to say this." Hinata waited patiently with a focus gaze on him. "Ever since I became friends with you, I knew that I'll never regret it. Since we were young, you were the only one that made me open up and the only one I wanted to show off. Going into our teenage years, I realized that you grew into a real beauty and managed to make guys do a double take. I hated every moment of it but it never hurt as much as when you presented that stupid, ugly mutt Kiba. The pain became so intense that I just watched from a distance and I didn't know how to react. I thought that our friendship will last till the end but I never took into consideration that we were not the only ones living in this damn world. I never took into consideration that you'll fall in love because I thought our relationship was the only thing in your mind. It was a selfish move but that's what I thought till you said you loved me.

"Life came crashing onto me and I noticed that we don't live in a world where we get what we want by a flick of our wrist. It happens suddenly…these bumps of roads that life loves to throw at us. It was fear that held me back that night. And the day before and the day before and I was just _so stupid _to let this pass. Three years! It took three years for me to notice how precious you were to me and how I can't live a happy life without you. You complete me. You bring life into a world I thought I owned. My happiness strives in your own. So please, I know you're still with Kiba but can we keep talking? As friends, please. I realized too late that I love you. There were endless nights where I laid awake thinking about you and what you were doing. Were you happy? Were you able to watch the rest of your favorite anime? It was just so many things and I was too damn afraid because I was scared to ruin something. I was just…" Naruto stopped when he saw the tears fall from her eyes. "H-Hinata? Did I fuck up? Oh god, I did, didn't I? Oi, please stop crying! Please! I just wanted to say all of that and I know you don't love me back because let's face it, who would wait for someone like me?"

"I will." He stopped suddenly. He couldn't breathe. "Naruto-kun," he shivered, "I love you. Be it that we don't talk for a million years or we get into some big fight, I will always love you. I will always. This feeling deep inside me spreads every time I see you happy or smile or laugh. In your very presence, I could die happy. Yes, I was a little hurt you stopped talking to me but I waited with hope that you'll come back but you never did." Hinata stood up and bowed. "Forgive me for moving on. Please forgive me." She choked on her own sob and quickly wiped away her tears and snot that was trying to run down her nose. Her body shook and she was afraid that Naruto will think less of her now that he knows that she moved on. If she only knew how he felt and the dilemma he was going through, she would have stood by his side, waiting patiently for his answer and guiding him. Why did she move on? Why? Why? Why?

"Breath in, breath out." Soothing hands rubbed her quivering arms and a breathing pattern that was much slower than her rapid one began to guide her into a much more relaxing state. Even in these three years, Kiba has yet to see her insecurities and attacks. "There you go, Hinata-chan. There you go. See, you're a brave little princess, ne?" She laughed and wiped away the remaining tears. His hands, however, didn't move from his spot. His warmth invaded her body heat and she noted that she didn't mind the invasion of privacy. He stepped closer and she became aware of his body looming over her own petite one.

"Is…is that a yes then?" Hinata stopped thinking. Naruto held his breath.

"Yes, it's yes." He swooped down to kiss her and he can testify that it was like the world poured warm water all over his body. It was an amazing feeling.

After their little kiss, Hinata had to break the news to Kiba who surprisingly agreed without much of a fight. "_I knew you still loved him, Hinata, and I saw the way you will always look at your old photos. I was just kinda waiting for that blond baka to notice his big mistake._" Hinata, of course, apologized so many times to Kiba to the point that he decided to sit down with Naruto and explain the situation to him. Naruto was reluctant, of course, but the stupid mutt managed to convince him that he began to see Hinata in a friendlier manner after two years together. With a bit of persuasion from Naruto's part, Hinata stopped feeling sorry for her own self and decided to move in with Naruto, her house too late to take out of the market.

It took about a month to move all of her things into his shabby, little apartment and when Sakura learned the news, she decided that she'll be in charge of a big celebration. And it was, both Naruto and Hinata greed, but they just wanted time for themselves. After all, three years of not seeing each other left them traumatize and the need to spend every waking moment with the other seemed like a better idea than being in a crowded party.

"So, did you and Kiba ever…?"

"Ever what Naruto?" They managed to escape the clutches of Sakura and Ino. Their fiancé's? Not so much.

"Well…"

Hinata ripped her gaze from the television and gazed into her love's eyes. "What's your question, Naruto-kun?" Hinata snuggled closer, his red scarf covering both their necks.

"Haveyouguyseverhadsex?"

It was said so quickly it took a while for Hinata to comprehend. She blushed immediately and waved her hands. "No…I was never ready and just the idea…! No…I wouldn't…I couldn't…!" Naruto laughed suddenly, cutting her off. He rubbed her shoulders to soothe her and she relaxed into his embrace.

"That's good to hear because you're mine to take." He playfully blew a raspberry on her neck and she laughed loudly. He pressed her against his sofa and kissed her slowly, savoring the moment. He pulled back and caressed her cheek, no longer a glass holding him back.

"I love you so, so much and I thank Kami every day for this opportunity."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun, and I'm happy you approached me when we were six years old."

They sealed their love with a single, heartfelt kiss. And they knew from that moment on that a new chapter will begin in their life, something that they'll always remember till the day they die.

* * *

><p>It comes to show that life is really unexpected and a cliché not so cliché story might happen to you.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_


End file.
